Twisted Fantasy
by SinfulMinx1
Summary: When Bonnie dies Caroline is overwhelmed with the sadness and grief it brings her . Surprisingly it's the last person she thought it would be who helps bring the old Caroline everyone loves back .
1. Chapter 1

A tear ran done Caroline's porcelain skin as she sad on her bed. She had just gotten home from what was a so called funeral for one of her best friends , Bonnie . She just couldn't believe than Bonnie , the one who always saved everyone , the one who never judged her , the one who was always there was gone . Sadness ran throughout her whole body that she almost didn't hear her phone ring . Reaching over to her bedside table Caroline picked up the phone and looked down to see who it was. Elena .Of course it would be Elena . Self righteous Elan making sure her best friend was okay . Don't get her wrong , Caroline loved Elena they had been friends since forever , but sometimes Elena got on her nerves with how innocent she was and how selfless she was . She should't be thinking like this she should want to be there for her , but she couldn't , she just couldn't . So , instead she just set her phone down crawled under the covers as fell into a deep slumber .

* * *

The next few days were a blur to Caroline . She saw the same faces as her classes at Whitman , she slept in the same dorm room with Elena . Everything was the same .. everything but her . All she wanted was to talk to Tyler . She had left him several messages , but like always no reply . So it was to her well what would be a surprise as she walked though the door from her last night calls to see Tyler sitting on her bed . " Tyler , you're here ? When did you come and why didn't you tell me ?' "I.. I din't know I was coming . " What do you mean you didn't know ? Look Tyler in case you haven't noticed I'm not in the mode for these surprise you keep coming up with . So ether cut the bullshit and tell me why you're here or leave." Caroline had taken a set on the edge of Elena's bed as she spoke . Witch was odd considering that back in the day she would be so exited to Tyler that she wouldn't even question him . That was back then .. back when Bonnie was alive back to when she was a different person . " Caroline I cam here to say goodbye . The reason why we've stayed together is due to the fact that the dick hybrid Klaus told us we could . You should now by now that I'll be dmaned if I let someone have that control over me ." Normally Caroline would be outraged by this. She would have gone off on how he couldn't just give up on this on them . But it was like all her emotions were gone . So Caroline just gave a shrug as she stood up and opened the door as a gloomy smile made it's way onto her lips . " Then what are you waiting for , go leave . " " Caroline .. " " No don't you Caroline me , you wanna leave then leave I'm not stopping you . " And with that Tyler stood up gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left . And as he did Caroline could feel the darkness and emptiness grown more and more . Slowly taking away what little light she had left of her .

* * *

**Okay so there is the first Chapter let me know what you think . Is it could ? Should I keep going ? **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since Caroline and Tyler broke up . Caroline thought that after it had sunk in that she would feel something . God she would kill to feel something , anything but this emptiness feeling that had gone on for months now . She had tried really she had . It was after all it was the reason she was at this dumb party . Elena and Stefan thought it would be good if she got out and got back into the swing of things . Seeing all the happy people and couple though only mad the emptiness feeling worse which lead her to empty room with a bottle of vodka. She was almost so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the rustle in the room . " Hello ? Who's there ? " Caroline didn't even get a chance to see who it was because just as she was about to walk over to where the sound came from she was surround by darkness .

* * *

Caroline's eyes flutter open a taking in her surroundings . As she turned her here she saw that she was locked up in some cage ." Oh , not this bullshit again ." " Well look who finally woke up . " Caroline know right away who that voice belonged too . Siting up and hugging her knees to her chest she scowled at Tyler."Tyler what is this?Let me out here ." " Well Caroline you see I can't do that . When I came here to get my revenge on Klaus he mistook it as a joke , so to show him this in fact isn't a joke I thought what better way to do that then hold hostage the one thing he seems to Care about about other than his family " Tyler's face pulled into a smirk as he spoke. "Well then if you won't get me out then I guess I'll just break out myself . " Reaching out her hands Caroline barely even touched it before pulling them away as she yelled in agony . Viverin he had covered the cage in viervian . Caroline's eyes narrowed her eye as Tyler as she spoke with distane. " You know you go on and say how much you hate him, but you act just like him." Just then it hit her she had felt something, hatred she had felt hatred. A couple of months ago she would have felt guilty for felling this , but now it was like a blessing that she had felt something other than the emptiness . She had been so caught up in this somewhat mini victory she didn't notice how the room had gone empty and as it did that emptiness feeling came back into the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Caroline didn't know how long she'd been here or when she nodded off but when she heard the loud bang against the door she bolted awake . What the heck was that? Caroline could feel her dead heart skip a beat though she didn't know why . She was a vampire so if it was an intruder she would be able to take them, but then she remembered she trapped in a cage so they could just take her and torture her or god know what . Just then the door burst open and she saw the last person she wanted to see .

* * *

**Okay so the second chapter is up . I just want to apologize for the first once because of so many typos . I promise to try and re-read everything twice from now on . I hope you enjoyed this chapter though . :D **


	3. Take me home

Caroline couldn't believe who was in front of her . Klaus it was Klaus ... but her was out of Mystic falls. He had left some time ago so what was he doing here ? Unless... she was no longer in my Mystic Falls . Caroline let out a soft groan at the realization. She was now stuck in a town she only read about along with a homicidal hybrid who had an unhealthy obsession over her. Well isn't that just dainty . " Now let's see how to get you out of here shall we ?" Why was he talking to her like she was gonna reply she hated him , he torn everything apart he was the reason Bonnie was gone . Caroline clicked her tongue as she folded her arms over he chest . " No thanks I'm fine just where I am thank you very much . " That should have given him the hint that he should just go on his merry way and let her be she didn't want his help . It wasn't until she saw the door of the cage come flying off that she realized he didn't take the hint . Why was this bothering her so much ? She was felling nothing right ? That's what she always felt anymore. For some reason though having Klaus around just seemed to make it be replaced with hatred and anger . " Well you see love you don't really have a say in it . You're coming with me and that's final ." Caroline was tugged by her arm and was being dragged out the back door to whatever it was they were . Outside the sky was dark and the air was crisp . Where was he talking her and why was he taking her ? All Caroline knew that if Klaus was taking her the reasons for it was anything but good .

* * *

When Caroline woke up she found that she was in a bed with silk sheets . Wait , when did she fall asleep ? Last thing she knew she was walking while Klaus was manhandling her from the place where Tyler had brought her too and caged her up . As Caroline scanned the room she saw that a closet was full of clothes and that mirror hung on the wall as a window was to her right . If she wasn't so panicked about where she was , she might have went back to sleep or enjoy the view outside her window . " Well look who's finally awake." Caroline spun around to see Klaus standing in the corner of her room . " Where am I and have you been there all night ?" The last part of the question made Caroline pull the covers tightly around her . " To answer your first question you are at my home here in New Orléans and secondly, no not all night . Just only when one of the vampires I compelled to keep watch over you had to leave ." " You had people watch me ? In case you haven't noticed I don't need protecting I'm capable of doing that myself . So if you don't mind I'm gonna go home now ." As Caroline got up to leave Klaus was in front of her before she could blink ." Yeah so you see that's not going to happy . I have a lesson still to teach to Tyler and the only way I'll be able to do it successfully is by keeping you here. " Caroline could feel her cheek burn with anger all she wanted to do was go home and get out of this whole thing Tyler and Klaus had going on . " You can't keep me here and if you didn't know he left me for his revenge on you so I don't mean anything to him . Me being here is useless to you . " Caroline watched Klaus a few second and after she saw he wasn't making any protest she marched out of the room and to the front door . As she coiled her hands around the knob and oped the door she want to take a step out and found she couldn't . It was as if there was a brick wall the was keeping her from leaving . "Aha yes those little witches can be quite useful when needed . Now that you know there is no way for to leave .." Caroline cut him off before he could finish " You can't keep me here ! " Caroline made another attempt to step out of the house . " Oh love but I can and will . You should be thanking me . At least I don't have you locked up in a cage with no food or other necessities. While you stay here you will be given food , clothes shelter and protection. " Klaus had turn around and made his way out of the house before she could protest . Everything almost felt like it did when Tyler left her as a pawn in this game .. only the emptiness didn't come back .

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter . I would love it if you leave a review and let me know what you think. Anyways there you go folkes . **


	4. Hide away

It had been a week since Caroline had arrived at the Mikalson manner . And since then her every move watched by some poor night walker or at least that's what she over heard Klaus call them . The only good thing about it was if she ever got lost in this damn house there was always someone there to help her find her way . Like this moment for instance she had wondered away to what looked like library . Caroline didn't know why that surprised her maybe it was that she always thought of Klaus as if you could call him a man who was always thinking up of ways to ruin someone's life , never as one who spend his time reading books by Shakespeare . She was just about to call for what was his name again .. Josh yes Josh but before she could even say a word she spun around and almost ran into him . " What so now you no longer trust you worker bees to watch over me ? You know this could be considered as stalking and kidnapping . You're lucky I haven't called the cops yet . " A sly smirk came along Klaus's face as he spoke in a nonchalant tone . " Well you see love , if you could you would have now . Besides if you could I always have me ways of making every accusation you made against me varnish of have you forgotten your no longer in Mystic Falls ? " Heat rushed to Caroline's cheeks as anger rushed though her she couldn't believe he would have the nerve to keep her locked up here and throw it in her face , well she could but she never thought he would . " Did it ever occur to you that maybe if you decent to people you wouldn't have to compel their trust and maybe Tyler wouldn't have turned all his hybrids against you and I'm sure Bonnie wouldn't be dead . This whole mess , this whole game going on between you and Tyler is your fault the reason I'm just a pawn is your fault . My best friend is dead because of you." Caroline flew her hand up to slap that smirk off his face , but before it could even graze his cheek her caught her wrist in his hand as his face took a dark look ." If you ever try anything like that again I will snap both your wrist and then your fingers one at a time .Now I suggest you leave and stay out of sight for a few days . I'd really hate to do something I'd regret." Caroline practically had to rip her hand away from his grip as she rushed out the room . The emptiness she had felt was defiantly gone it was now replaced with fear .

* * *

It had been three days since the run in Caroline and Klaus had . She hated herself for being for frightened by him . She had never let anyone in her life ever make her feel that way . Not even Damon or her day both of which did a lot worse to her then what he had done . Still she didn't come out of her room for anything other than to find something to eat. She refused to drink from the maids that were keep here most likely against their will . She wouldn't act like a savage . The only alternative was going back to as Damon called in the bunny diet . God did she miss him and his remarks .. she missed Elena hell she even missed Tyler and she was hunger . She had been so terrified she had completely forgotten to go eat . With a soft sigh she slid off the bed and peered out the door to make sure the coast was clear. Once she saw that Klaus was no where in sight she slipped out the back door and once she had enough from all the wild game she could find she came back in just in time to see wait was that .. was that Hayley ? Oh this would b fun now she could finally say and do what she wanted to that little bitch . Caroline picked up her pace and blurred in front of Hayley almost knocking her well . A dark smile tugged at her lips at the sight of her face . " Surprised to see me here ? I could say the same for you . I don't ever get what Tyler say in you .. you're nothing more than a little backstabbing whore ." Hayley was quick on her feet she quickly quipped " At least there was something there for him to see . I can't say the same for you . Now if you wouldn't mind I was on my way to the kitchen ." As Hayley brushed past her Caroline was so fulled with rage that she took a hold of Hayley but before she could do anything a set of strong hand pined her to the wall . " I thought I told you to say hidden ." And then everything went dark.

* * *

**So there you go chapter 3 is up . I'd like to thank everyone for the follow and favorites and the feedback . And I know this story was going in the not so dark way but well .. I couldn't help myself . ;) Klaus is always hotter when angry don't you think ? Again I would love feedback good or bad and most of all I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked hard on it . **


End file.
